


Pokemon - Resonance

by Kuryuusei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Battle Scenes, Character Death, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dystopia, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lesbian Character, Mega Evolution, Minor Original Character(s), One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romantic Friendship, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 15:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuryuusei/pseuds/Kuryuusei
Summary: Set in an alternative universe where Ghetsis, leader of Neo Team Plasma, managed to defeat and take the life of the main heroine, Mei White, and establish a dictatorship kept standing by terror. With Kyurem's power and the whole Neo Team Plasma by his side, who will step in and fight to end the dystopia?The story is told by Mei's little sister's (namely Chiyo) personal point of view. Will Chiyo be able to resonate with her own feelings and become what she's always dreamed of to end the nightmare and avenge her sister once and for all?





	Pokemon - Resonance

I woke up in a completely white world. I checked my surroundings to try guessing my whereabouts, with no success: I had no recollection of that place at all. No matter how much I squinted towards the horizon, I couldn't see anything else than ice, snow and weirdly shaped trees. But, for some reason, I didn't feel cold at all. It almost seemed as if I wasn't on Earth anymore, but that could be hardly the case after all. I shifted my gaze towards the sky; it was a full moon night. But, even though it was nighttime, I couldn't see any stars. Just the imposing moon over my head. The endless white plains where I found myself reflected the moonlight all over the place, giving off that eerie and nostalgic sensation I couldn't shake off since the moment I opened my eyes. Everything was very dreamlike, as if it was being projected directly into my head, but it also seemed very real as I kept walking forward in hope to find a shelter or, even better, a town. I walked for around thirty minutes, checking compulsively my surroundings hoping someone or something would show up and tell me whatever things I wanted to hear, but none of this happened. As my resolution was crumbling, I could finally spot what seemed an entrance to a cave. Almost refreshed, I made my way towards my discovery. As I kept closer, the nostalgic feeling got stronger and stronger, giving me a cool sense of confidence, completely overtaking the insecureness that pervaded me until seconds before, as if I had already been in that place, and knew where to go. The area was surrounded by leafless trees, some of which blocked the way with their long and thin branches. With some difficulty, I managed to sneak my way under the branches and found myself in front of the cave I had seen from the distance five minutes before. The entrance was exactly how you would imagine it: wide, rocky, with lanterns on each side and all the cliche stuff you can think of. I took a look inside to see if someone was there, of course to no avail. It was really dark, so I removed one of the lanterns on the sides of the entrance and took it with me to proceed. With the help of its faint light, I analyzed once again my surroundings: the rocks were completely covered in thin ice and there were crystals all over the place; it was beautiful, and I could finally find some relief, even if it was for a brief moment. Mesmerized, I tried to proceed at a steady pace, to not lose time while enjoying the scenery. I kept thinking it was marvelous but, weirdly enough, there were no Pokémon around. Such an environment would be perfect for rock and ice-type Pokémon, after all; I shook off the thought telling myself they'd be somewhere deeper in the cave, given that I was still near the entrance. Reassured by my convinction, I carefully descended to a lower level through some rocky steps, and walked straight for around a minute, until I was standing in front of a weird corridor. In that exact moment, the light I was carrying became even fainter than it was before, and before I knew it I was fumbling around in the dark in order to find my way out, holding the dying light close to me. After a while, I could see what seemed a recess that would lead to an illuminated space. I slightly accelerated the pace to get as close as possible to it, until I stumbled on something laying on the floor. Pretty sure that I had simply hit a rock with my foot, I reached for the light only to stumble again and land spectacularly on the cavefloor. Feeling the coldness of the ice directly on my face, I sluggishly turned to check what I had fallen on, and I froze in place. It was a body. A human body, lying lifeless on the ice. I kept myself from freaking out, as that corridor was probably full of dead people, and managed to hold my screams of horror inside. Mustering up my courage, I brought the flickering light closer to the body to inspect it, and noticed it was wearing the Neo Team Plasma uniform, soaked in blood; I jumped back in fear. The walls and the floor both showed signs that a fierce battle had taken place in there just some minutes before; confused, and after witnessing such a gruesome scenario and getting taken over by dread, I sprinted with all I had left in me towards the illuminated recess, until I finally reached it. The moment I tried to walk in, the nostalgic feeling came back, and with it a faint and sweet voice, which started echoing in my mind, resonating with my soul, making me hesitate. It called my name countless times; it was really familiar, but I couldn't recognize it: something was off, but i couldn't guess what exactly. After that, that same sense of confidence from before pervaded my body once again, and my legs started moving on their own. I crossed the recess and entered what looked like a huge hall, with towering stalagmites coming out of the floor here and there. It ended with a huge frozen door, which had already been opened by whoever came here before. I could hear cries from the distance, and it could only mean someone was battling. Guided by my instincts, and with the familiar voice still calling for me, I started running towards the location I heard those cries from; the more I got closer the more it got colder, and the path would become more and more obstructed by ice. I kept running and running, until, finally, I got to the location. This time, I could distinguish the voice really well. It was my sister Mei's. Whatever she was doing in that outworldly place, I knew I had to help her and I stepped inside what seemed the end of that immense cave. What prostrated in front of my eyes was unbelievable: my sister was fighting to the death against Ghetsis, the leader of Neo Team Plasma. Both were clearly attempting to take each other's life, and I could recognize my sister's Serperior, her strongest Pokémon, lying lifeless on the floor and covered in ice along with the rest of her team. Kyurem, the Pokémon narrated in ancient legends and fairytales along with Zekrom and Reshiram, was obeying to Ghetsis' orders, while my sister and her Gardevoir were struggling with all they had to not succumb to the beast's terrifying power. Being forced to watch such a one-sided fight, I reached for my Pokéballs in an attempt to join in, but I did not have them with me. After that, I attempted to scream my sister's name, but I couldn't do that either. And I wasn't able to move anymore. My sense of confidence completely vanished, and it was replaced by an unspeakable anguish as I saw my sister getting impaled to death by Ghetsis after a seemingly endless fight. She shielded her Gardevoir, intent on creating an escape portal for them to flee in, from a deadly attack. All I could hear before completely losing myself to suffering were my sister's last words:  
\- P-please, Gardevoir... run as far as you can... find N... go to Chiyo... save my sister... s-save... everyone...  
After saying that, her eyes, full of tears, lost all light. She was dead. My sister, the most important person I had, my whole world, had just died in front of my eyes, and I was powerless. Unable to hold it in, I bursted into tears as Gardevoir, whose sorrowful aura I could feel within my very soul, escaped into the portal. I cried, and cried, and cried my heart out, until Kyurem noticed me and started charging an attack, with all chances directed to me. I couldn't think of anything else than my sister's death, and my strength had left me. I didn't even bother trying to save myself. But, at that moment, I heard something:  
\- W...e ...p! -  
The freezing attack was rapidly approaching me.  
But... what was that?  
\- Wa... up...! -  
Huh...?  
\- WAKE UP, CHIYO! -  
\- WHA... -

I opened my eyes and a bright red haired girl was staring at me with a troubled expression.  
\- You're finally up! Are you okay?  
Still teary eyed, I raised my head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it comment and tell me what I should improve on in your opinion!


End file.
